My Dragon, Puffeth
by FireSpiritHiki
Summary: A tale told by an injured Rider as he lays in bed trying to recover. Puff the Magic Dragon done Pernese style and with a story. First fanfic posting please be nice, and tissue warning.


A/N I first wrote this in highschool when bored as a simple . . . for lack of another word, parody of Puff. I was thinking of putting it on FFnet for a while but never got the chance, and lost it somewhere on the computer for a while. I found it again and thought it needed a little beefing up so I made a story to flesh it out some more.

K'lan felt nothing. He knew something had occurred, something bad but he could not remember. He stared at the ceiling for a while wondering where he was and why everything felt so numb when he felt a brush of affectiontouch his consciousness. A single word, a name came to his mind as past memories were brought up

_Puffeth, the mighty dragon, hatched on sands that burn _

_And he would help to clear the skies of Thread on planet Pern _

_His strong rider K'lan, Impressed him turns ago _

_They'd been together for so long, in sun and in the snow oh _

Yes, he was a rider, a dragon rider of bronze, Puffeth. K'lan smiled remembering the day of his impression with the bronze. Puffeth had been the last to hatch of his clutch and went right for him, Keranilan.

_Puffeth, the mighty dragon, hatched on sands that burn _

_And he would help to clear the skies of Thread on planet Pern _

_Puffeth, the mighty dragon, hatched on sands that burn _

_And he would help to clear the skies of Thread on planet Pern _

More images came to mind, his duty as a dragon rider, to destroy the ravenous Thread organism with Puffeth's fiery breath before it fell to the ground to consume any organic matter it touched. It all came back to him at that moment. There had been an accident while fighting. A brown got its wing scored and crashed into Puffeth, putting them both in the path of a particularly large clump. That was when the blackness had come, but not the blackness of _between_.

_Together they would flame Thread, a Dragonrider pair _

_The Thread was falling all around over here and over there _

_Swooping 'round they'd char the Thread from the sky _

_One large missed clump and either man or dragon sure would die oh _

_Puffeth, the mighty dragon, hatched on sands that burn _

_And he would help to clear the skies of Thread on planet Pern _

_Puffeth, the mighty dragon, hatched on sands that burn _

_And he would help to clear the skies of Thread on planet Pern _

A chittering noise turned his attention to the window where sat two fire-lizards, he cringed a bit inwardly as luck would have it, his miniature visitors were both browns. He soon brushed it off knowing he shouldn't put blame on them because of their hide color. Seeing the small dragons brought a memory of rumor to mind. The little creatures could've been around since landing, he wondered if the dragons could live that long . . . K'lan smiled to himself thinking of being together with his Puffeth for that long, and closed his eyes. Elsewhere an equally injured dragon suddenly awoke from its pain induced sleep and looked up, crying as he felt his life partner's mind slip away from his.

_A dragon could live forever, but their rider can't, I fear _

_Threadscore is bad, the result often sad especially from the dragon's weyr _

_But then one night it happened, K'lan became no more _

_And Puffeth that mighty dragon let out a mournful roar _

His bonded, his beloved, his_ Rider_ was gone. K'lan had left him. He had to follow. He had to be reunited.

_He jumped a cliff in anguish, bronze color left his hide _

_He gave a scream and every dragon knew K'lan had died _

_Without his mentally bonded friend, Puffeth let out a tortured keen _

_And then that mighty dragon sadly slipped into between oh _

_Puffeth, the mighty dragon, hatched on sands that burn _

_And he would help to clear the skies of Thread on planet Pern _

_Puffeth, the mighty dragon, hatched on sands that burn _

_And he would help to clear the skies of Thread on planet Pern_


End file.
